Concealed Emotions and Found Truths
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: Concealed thoughts and emotions. That are kept under lock and key. Can be revealed through none other than poetry. A series of poems of Frozen poems. Currently: You Didn't See
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Still Remember?**

_Do you still remember me?_

_The sister that you never see  
>We used to do everything together<br>Run around the halls  
>Play silly games in the room for balls<br>But then everything changed forever_

_Will you ever know?_

_Of my powers to conjure ice and snow  
>It brought us joy and beauty<br>Now...  
>My ice curse is just a tragedy<br>Always continuing to grow_

_Can you forgive?_

_Each time I send you away  
>Never came outside to play<br>When I used to scowl and shout  
>When I used to shut you out<em>

_Or will you forget?_

_That I care..._

_I love you with all my heart  
>Even when were so far apart<em>

_...Your sister_

_The one with the cold shoulder_

_You might ask: _

_Why?_

_I and my secrets  
>Are kept under lock and key<em>

_..._

_Because I'm afraid of the monster inside of me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that for my fist Frozen fanfic? Usually I don't read much poetry, but I love writing it. Frozen is now my favourite movie. I will update with more poetry stuff like this. If I'm not busy with my Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender fics. **

**I always appreciate comments, and hearing from my readers. So feel free to tell me what you think.**

**One last thing: I do not own Frozen or any show or movie**


	2. Chapter 2

Dialogue Behind Doors

**_We know you will get this right  
>We believe you will succeed<br>We know what is best  
>We want you to be safe<em>**

_Mother, father  
>I know it is getting stronger<br>But I will get it under control  
>It will be better<em>

_Anna, please try to understand  
>I want you to stay unharmed<br>I don't want to hurt you  
>Right now I can't play<br>So please just go away_

Do you want to build a snowman?  
>Lets go outside and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>You won't open up, but that's ok<p>

**_It is getting out of hand  
>It is a growing danger<br>It can still be mastered  
>It will be controlled<em>**

_I can't control the frost  
>I'm confused and lost<br>I need help  
>To control this snow<br>Or everyone will know_

Do you want to build a snowman?  
>Lets go and ride on my bike<br>When will I finally see you?  
>I'm beginning to wonder what you look like<p>

_Anna, you have to stay away  
>Try to understand<br>I miss you too, but  
>I don't want to hurt you<em>

**_You are getting unsure  
>You are getting afraid<br>You are going to hurt others  
>You can't control<em>**

_I only know fear  
>In my silent cries it is clear<br>I'm losing control  
>Out the window I will glance<br>Wondering...is there still a chance?_

**_Maybe it's just that were not sure  
>Maybe it's best for you to stay behind the door<br>Maybe you shouldn't be around your sister  
>Maybe you it is best to keep you away from her<em>**

_Why do I need to conceal?  
>Why can't I feel?<br>Are you afraid?  
>Is it what you see?<br>Darkness inside of me?_

**_Others might not accept you  
>If you show them what you are capable of<br>If you show them the beast you can't tame  
>You are just not...the same<em>**

"Because no one wants a killer as a queen."

"Elsa don't say that! It's just lies."

"It is true. I see it every time. In your eyes."

"We can help just...just."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you or be a killer."

"You won't. You're our daughter."

"No, I'm the person who will hurt others again!"

"You won't. Stop with the lies. All of it!"

"No! It won't help. I'm going to hurt you anyway. Father, mother just admit."

"It isn't you that we fear."

"Then can I take of my gloves? Will you come near?"

"No, that is foolish! Elsa wait I...I."

"...You were just going to lie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so there is my second poem. Maybe not as good as the previous one, but I had to get this out. I just watched Frozen at the cinema...for the second time. It's the coolest movie ever!...Don't you just love puns! I will always appreciate comments, reviews. Thanks for reading :D I do not own Frozen**


	3. Chapter 3

**With You...**

Anna...  
>With you. I don't need to conceal.<br>I know I can feel. You would understand and be at my side.

With you. I don't have to worry, about losing control.  
>I t is your love, that will thaw and keep me whole.<p>

Anna...  
>You will always. Be there for me. Even when I close my doors.<br>Open will be yours.

You don't need. My protection..., but I will always be there to give it. It is you, I can't live without.

Anna...  
>I don't need. To be perfect around you. I can wake up with a bed-head. Practise swordsman-ship. I can even get a little tipsy. Eat a hundred chocolates, because it is you. Who will finish them with me.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa...<br>you will always be there when I have a broken heart  
>after you froze the guy who did it if I don't punch him...hard<p>

you will always be there to support me  
>through the good and the bad times mostly after the coronation thing thank goodness you didn't bless the marriage that was crazy<p>

Elsa...  
>with you I don't have to do a perfect curtsy I can be silly and clumsy maybe even a bit...gassy but that stays between you and me<p>

with you I don't have to learn to have a perfect posture or a great hand writing or know every rule and right  
>not without you at my side<p>

Elsa...  
>I say that I don't need your protection<br>but when I get scared all I need is you is the fact that you helped me get over my fear of the dark something I should mention

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Frozen. There is my third poem! If it can be called a poem. I tried to get my characterization right. I think I did a good job and I liked what I have written. What do you guys think? ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey this is one of my favourite poems, but sadly I have to change the rating. I'm not sure what to rate this one, but here is some warnings: Self harm, suicide attempt. Disclamer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Demons as Distractions<p>

She never wanted to resort to this.  
>But she ran out of options.<p>

Elsa just wanted to get rid of the pain.  
>The fear of hurting her little sister.<br>Replayed in her mind again and again.

Her parents' help was futile.  
>So what was there left to do?<p>

_Cut_

The first gash was made.  
>With none other than an icy blade.<br>For a few moments.  
>Away went her haunting thoughts.<br>Her parents couldn't know what was wrong.  
>They couldn't know the perfect girl was gone.<p>

She was barely a teen.  
>Her power was getting stronger.<br>Elsa couldn't be seen.  
>She wanted her sister.<br>But Anna was to be on her own.  
>Caged in was the monster.<p>

Every snowman she refused to build.

_Cut_

Every time she told her sister to quit.

_Cut_

Added to her uncertainty and guilt.

At the age of sixteen.  
>Her demons.<br>Were still hidden, unseen.  
>Her scars.<br>Was a reminder of the tears and turmoil.  
>She had throughout the years.<p>

_Cut_

The emotions Elsa kept inside.  
>Gushed out in the colour red.<br>It was the only way she could feel.  
>It is an unknown attempt to conceal.<p>

Only this time.

_Cut_

Elsa didn't want the bleeding to stop.  
>She wanted to give up.<p>

Her parents had a terrible end.  
>It was a funeral Elsa refused to attend.<br>She stayed in her room with wounds to mend.

_Cut_

At the age of eighteen.  
>Now destined to be queen.<br>Elsa raised the knife.  
>Ready to take her life.<p>

Then Anna's voice penetrated trough her thoughts:  
><em>They say have courage and I'm trying to.<br>I'm right out here for you.  
>Please let me in. I don't want to lose you.<em>

She couldn't bring that on Anna.  
>Elsa didn't want to hurt her even more.<br>Behind her always closed door.  
>Both sisters shared their grief through silence.<p>

_Cut_

For the first time in forever.  
>Opened the gates.<br>And the Queen added bloody grates.  
>In her scarred flesh.<p>

She couldn't let them see.  
>She won't let them in.<br>They can't see the secrets on her skin.

Her gloves had to come off.  
>At the coronation.<br>But no one saw her demons.  
>Her distractions.<p>

Until Anna's accusations  
>Made her facade slip.<br>When her sister wanted so badly to help.  
>The storm wanted to be unleashed from the inside.<br>Elsa wanted to run, because she couldn't hide.  
>Her glove came off.<p>

_Cuts_

Everyone saw.  
>Everyone knew.<br>What she put herself through  
>Anna looked at her sister:<br>_What did that to you?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Still wanting to read my poems? Ok then. Here is the 5th update. It is what I would think Elsa's version of 'Do you want to build a Snowman?' Would be. I hope you like it. I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you Want to Sit and Talk?<strong>

Do you want to sit and talk?

Draw pictures with pens and chalk.  
>I'm sorry we can't play.<br>In my room I have to stay.

We used to be best friends.  
>Until things changed.<br>I can't build a snowman anymore.  
>But, can we talk from behind the door?<p>

Do you want to exchange notes?

Share stories and quotes.  
>I don't have much to tell.<br>Company is hardly ever here.  
>It is your voice that I hear.<p>

What have you been doing?  
>How is it going with Joan?<br>At least you're not completely alone.  
>The last thing I wanted,<br>was for you to feel that way.

Do you want to share a dessert?

Without any physical contact.  
>And without you seeing me?<br>It doesn't have to be a dessert.  
>Maybe some food?<br>Anything would be good.

Anna, I wish I could be there next to you.  
>I don't want to shut you out.<br>I want to tell you how things have been.  
>I don't want to keep my feelings within.<p>

I'm sorry I can't be there.  
>I'm sorry that it isn't a snowman.<br>That would be much better.

Do you want to write a letter?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the 6th poem, but before you start reading I just want to that everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorite. Thank you for all your support! I do not own Frozen.**

**The Change Behind The Door**

You were warm and loving with a face bright and smiling.  
>Now...<br>Detached and cold is your heart.  
>You came out broken and scarred.<p>

To control you are unable,  
>With emotions unstable.<br>All it took...  
>Was a decade behind a door.<br>Without the love that you craved for.

You and Fear were constantly fighting.  
>For my safety you would die trying.<br>Now it's my turn...  
>To be there too.<br>To try and fix you.

When nightmares plague your mind at night.  
>I will be there telling you it will be alright.<br>Thinking back...  
>At when beauty was brought by magic.<br>When things didn't turn tragic.

To turn jagged ice into soft snow.  
>We have a long way to go.<br>But...  
>What ever happens I will be there sister.<br>We will get through this...

Together.

**A/N: Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 7th poem let's see if I can get to 10! Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed. I do not own Frozen.**

You Didn't See

You reached out for me,  
>but I ran away.<br>Keeping a distance I glanced your way,  
>fearing that the ice would spread.<p>

You whispered questions.  
>My silence replied instead.<br>I softly sang while you slept.  
>While getting chocked on tears.<p>

You didn't feel my killing, cold touch.  
>That used to be warm and comforting.<br>You didn't hear my detached voice.  
>That used to ring with laughter.<p>

You didn't see me.  
>I was lurking in the shadows.<br>Staying behind the scenes.  
>Even though I was near.<br>You only saw me in dreams.

You wanted to comfort me.  
>I locked myself in.<br>To protect you, keep you safe.  
>While holding onto words I never said.<p>

You walked freely and alone.  
>I stayed caged in<br>...wishing.  
>For the weight of my curse and title to be lifted.<br>So that I can walk the lonely road with you.

You bore emotion and praise.  
>That I'm left without.<br>You were free from expectations,  
>That threatens me if I should fail.<p>

You didn't see the true me.  
>Which was locked behind a door.<br>And isn't as good as it seems.  
>I'm fading in the background.<br>Along with the truth, haunting my dreams.

**A/N: Got some poem ideas? I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
